nazizombiesfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:EternalBlaze
Welcome Hi, welcome to Nazi Zombies Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ray Gun page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sniperteam82308 (Talk) 00:02, April 18, 2011 An editor of The Vault. Nice. I love Fallout but have heard of nearly 3/4 of the editors there dislike the admins and that they are very strict. So can you wait for Honest Hearts? I can't. I'm hoping for a DLC that is like Broken Steel where it lets you play after beating the main game. I'd like it if we could get a DLC that was about the fighting between the NCR and the Brotherhood of Steel. Possilby using a machine similar to the one in Operation: Anchorage. Anyway about the template I'll see what I can do. And for the page it has been terminated.Happy EditingSniperteam82308(talk) 00:34, April 19, 2011 (UTC) You don't have New Vegas?:O Then you are missing out. I hear Honest Hearts will have to do with someone that was important to Ceaser(the guy not Ceaser lit himself on fire and jumped into a canyon) will be reported as back to life. I think it sounds nice although I would enjoy more diverse environment. Such as you could be sent to a nearby state or as I said before one of those machines in Operation Anchorage and fight as either the NCR or the Brotherhood of Steel during the NCR-Brotherhood War. Some other places I'd love to see are possibly Mount Rushmore Liberty Bell or even to go with Mothership Zeta an Enclave base on the moon. As for Fallout 3 I love that game. Especially the part on Tranquility Lane. I also liked how it took the location away from the western United States. That was nice. So whats your favorite armor in 3? Mines the Tb-51 Power Armor. I prefer the version you get for Anchorage completion though. In Vegas I love to use the Ranger Combat Armor.Happy EditingSniperteam82308(talk) 01:45, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey if its Fallout its great no matter the game... well except Tactics... that was bad. Favorite weapons.... I'd say any one of the energy weapons. My favorite was the Laser Pistol and the Plasma Rifle. My favorite Fallout DLC was either Anchorage or Broken Steel. I did love The Pitt though. I'd have to say Broken Steel though. Mainly because of the end at the Enclave base.Happy EditingSniperteam82308(talk) 02:01, April 19, 2011 (UTC) I've played it. I hated it. I completed 1 playthrough before throwing it in a box. I just felt that Zeta was a bit out of place for Fallout but I liked it anyways. I wonder if they are the same Aliens seen in the original Fallout(A alien corpse is seen) and yes I have played and beaten every Fallout. I can't wait for 4. Maybe they will do some other country. Thats doubtful as there were no vaults in other countries but hey people lived outside Vaults in America. Or maybe they could do Hawii or greater explore the Midwest. Happy EditingSniperteam82308(talk) 02:12, April 19, 2011 (UTC) You really have to have played Fallout to be able to truly play Fallout 2. Mainly because you are the grandson of the Vault Dweller the PC from the first game. I loved Fallout 2.Although its my least favorite of the main games as well as the main games plus Vegas. And yea. The U.S. seems to be where its all happening. But haven't you ever wondered about how things are in other countries?Happy EditingSniperteam82308(talk) 02:18, April 19, 2011 (UTC) No the only related Fallout playable characters are the Vault Dweller(Fallout) and the Chosen One(Fallout 2). The others aren't related in any way. The only characters related would be between Fallout 1 and 2. Except Harold as he appears in all games but New Vegas.Happy EditingSniperteam82308(talk) 02:24, April 19, 2011 (UTC) I've always wondered. Like are there small wars. Or something similar to the Brotherhood or the NCR or the Enclave? These questions will haunt me until I know.Happy EditingSniperteam82308(talk) 02:26, April 19, 2011 (UTC) I wonder if the rest of the world is all working together. I mean they are all so close it would only make sense so they can fix the world again.Happy EditingSniperteam82308(talk) 02:31, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Plus the GECKs.Happy EditingSniperteam82308(talk) 02:47, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Well... nothing really. I got to be an admin here by adopting the wiki. I'd say honestly having around 800 edits uploading 25 pictures and just stay around.... not leaving.Happy EditingSniperteam82308(talk) 00:15, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Yep:)Happy EditingSniperteam82308(talk) 00:19, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Glad you like the theory. Their are more if you are interested and no you haven't ruined anything. In fact you've given me a new direction with my Theory...... Lt. Riley 10:11, May 5, 2011 (UTC) So you pre order MW3? I did just yesterday and I got myself a nice little double sided poster. One side with the games cover and the other from a fictional cover of TIME that said General Shepard was burried in Arlington Cemetary.Happy EditingSniperteam82308(talk) 12:34, May 30, 2011 (UTC) I love the poster. I hung mine up on the TIME magaizne side... althuogh I am thinking of coping it so I can get both sides. And yea the game looked good though so I pre ordered it... along with Battlefield 3... and another thing about the CoD wiki is its just a bunch of 10-12 year olds there. Admit it thats likely the general mass of it. Many users who are lying about their age just so they can stay. Well I say fuck em. Fuck em all.Happy EditingSniperteam82308(talk) 01:47, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Another reason I left. All the older users like myself were leaving and I didn't want to be stuck with a bunch of teens. Its fine ages 16+. But as you said most are 13-16. And I bet you allot of them are 10 and lying about their age. Honestly what parent would even let their 13 year old by a rated M game. Those are horrible parents. Happy EditingSniperteam82308(talk) 11:04, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Its always pissing me off when people do. And honestly its rated M for Mature. Now teenagers playing them I understand but Pre teens. HELL NO!Happy EditingSniperteam82308(talk) 23:40, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Like I said. Older teens. About 15 or 16 up are just fine but anyone younger shouldn't be playing the game.Happy EditingSniperteam82308(talk) 00:00, June 1, 2011 (UTC) But we all know the law would be broken.Happy EditingSniperteam82308(talk) 00:09, June 1, 2011 (UTC) I don't remember but there is no way it can be possible. It does not harm anyone and would be taking a non panic inducing right away from the people. And a little under the age limit whatever. Oh did you know your allowed to bring Children under 6 into the Hangover Part 2 before 6:00 PM. Another thing wrong with that. I mean some R movies we might as well be letting the children watch PORN!Happy EditingSniperteam82308(talk) 00:17, June 1, 2011 (UTC) In my opinion they shouldn't know it even exists! But thats coming from a someone who had an overprotective mother which I'm honestly glad I had.Happy EditingSniperteam82308(talk) 00:22, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Exactly! I mean my mom had to meet my friends before I could hang out with them and even then she would constatnly check on me but at least I was safe. I honestly didn't watch my first R movie until I was 20. And my first M game since I was 18.Happy EditingSniperteam82308(talk) 00:29, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Yea... my first M game was actually Halo 2 for the Xbox. I already had an Xbox and decided to get that and see what the hype was about. Before that sadly the most violent video game I played was Duck Hunt on the Nintendo. Anyway then I purchesed Halo: Combat Evolved and Call of Duty: Big Red One and Call of Duty: Finest Hour. Then later that year I got a 360 and bought Halo 3 and Modern Warfare Call of Duty 3 Call of Duty 2 pretty much all the war video games that were out up to that point... but I never got live until World at War which for some reason deleted all my achievements when I created the account.Happy EditingSniperteam82308(talk) 11:25, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Well my parents protection apparently diminished since I left their home. I spent a day with a great friend of mine who lives in California named Ciara... and we went and visted my parents... well I found my little 10 year old brother watches Step Brothers and sings Boats and Hos... he doesn't even know what a ho is.Happy EditingSniperteam82308(talk) 02:16, June 5, 2011 (UTC) I know... I guess having 3 kids broke their will down.Happy EditingSniperteam82308(talk) 13:48, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Its me my Autistic brother and my 10 year old brother.Happy EditingSniperteam82308(talk) 17:25, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Nice.Happy EditingSniperteam82308(talk) 02:45, June 6, 2011 (UTC)